


Of Lesser-Known Emotions

by UmbraeCalamitas



Series: Cadbury Universe [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: FIx It, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gen, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Stanford Era, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas
Summary: In response to the 25 Little Known Emotions challenge, each chapter corresponds to one lesser-known emotion.





	Of Lesser-Known Emotions

**Sonder**

The realization that each passerby has a life as vivid and complex as your own.

* * *

It was the strangest thing sometimes, to sit on the edge of the fountain and just watch people walk by. 

There were faces he recognized. There were people he knew. Not people who he knew well, but he could put names to some of the faces that passed by. 

Who were they this time, he wondered. The people who he had once done class projects with who had taken different partners this time. Had his not being there changed them? Or had they simply adapted to his absence, not even noticing it as their lives continued on?

He hadn’t known them well enough to know their lives, to know who they were in the moments when they weren’t sitting in class or studying. What had they done outside of there? Who were they beyond the walls of the university? Who would they be in four years when they graduated? Someone he knew? Someone he would never encounter?

They had lives outside of this school, lives his would never touch. 

Sam chuckled. Maybe his coming back was changing a lot of things. But maybe, in some cases, at least, it wasn’t changing much at all, because his presence the first time hadn’t been remarkable enough to change anything. 

Somehow… that made him feel better. 


End file.
